


Carnal

by vicsmoria



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But daddy's doing her best, Choking, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, This is my first time posting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsmoria/pseuds/vicsmoria
Summary: Time and time again, the deer is enraptured by the wolf.





	Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting on AO3 as well as my first time writing a reader insert. I hope you enjoy and uhhhHHhHhhH yeah that's all I got. Like, comment, and subscribe xoxo Gossip Girl

_Darkness_

Sight was taken from you-it would only be granted it back when _he_ decided. A strip of black velvet blindfolded you, and you could only assume that it was the same material that secured your arms and legs to the bed posts. You were splayed out, exposed and vulnerable; the wolf had ensnared you but you would graciously whisper a thousand times over, _thank you._

This was all his doing. Everything was determined by him and if he desired you this way, then there you would stay until the end of your days if that's what he wished. And God, you knew deep within every fiber of your being that you would stay there if it meant satisfying him for even a fraction of a second.

He could have everything that constructed you, down to your dignity, and he would effortlessly take it with satisfaction dripping from his lips as he smiled.

How did you wind up in such a precarious situation? Memories reenacted themselves within the darkness before you, starting with the first time you ever laid your eyes upon him in the police department; that’s when everything was set in motion.

He stood stoically, a god amongst men, intently analyzing the humans before him who he must’ve held with little regard. His LED alternated between blue and yellow as he slowly scanned each individual in the room, storing their information away for whatever reason he saw fit. Those eyes, frozen over with apathy, finally found their way to you-his new _human_ partner.

You couldn’t possibly place why, CyberLife wouldn’t have assigned their prodigal son to just anybody. Perhaps his creators believed you could give him the highest rate of success in future cases? Highly doubtful, but in hindsight, you were content being left in ignorant bliss.  

He was met with the same level of decency and warmth you showed to everyone regardless of what constructed their humanity, or lack thereof. You refused to be a product of an environment that only had room for bigotry and disdain towards all of android kind. This attitude had earned you more enemies than friends around the department, but you wouldn’t let that animosity stray you from your core beliefs.

That was your first mistake-introducing him to an unfamiliar kindness that caused his LED to flicker a stark red before returning to its calm blue state.

That should’ve been a warning, an indication of what the wolf had in store for the deer. But you were too distracted to remove your rose tinted glasses, smiling wide as you extended your hand out to your new partner.

He regarded your act of camaraderie briefly, tilting his head slightly as his LED went amber for a moment. His gaze then moved to you and he locked hands with yours; whether it was to humor you or it was genuine is still lost on you.

Your smile widened at his reciprocation as you introduced yourself. You told him how excited you were to be working together, earning a few eye rolls from around the office. He just continued to stare at you, his face not giving away any hint of emotion.

An unexplainable chill wracked you, and just as a nervous laugh began to form in your throat his grip on you tightened, bordering on painful. You winced as he pulled you closer, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear as he whispered,

_“I’m very much looking forward to our partnership.”_

A cold touch on your chest sent a shiver through your body, bringing you out of your thoughts. His fingers slowly moved from your collarbone up to your lips, caressing them with his thumb. The touch was so soft you could barely tell it was there, especially with your sense of sight restricted.

Your body was aching for more, and you parted your lips to delicately touch your tongue to the pad of his thumb. Amused, he pushed it into your mouth, allowing you to suck on the digit lightly. After a moment, he let the artificial skin covering his hand retreat and you familiarized yourself with the taste that was uniquely him.

 _He wants more contact_ , you mused as you used the tip of your tongue to trace a line up his newly exposed thumb. He gave no audible indication of pleasure, he knew it was too soon to reward you with the response you so desperately craved.

Feeling bold, you bit down on the smooth plastic just enough for it to resonate in his pain receptors. For a second he froze, and you gently dragged your teeth along his thumb before he withdrew his hand completely from your face.

How foolish of you to think that the deer could outmatch the wolf.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to do as you please, _teacup_.”

Teacup.

You recalled when he first called you that; the two of you had been working together for a couple of weeks and had been assigned to investigate a supposed red ice drug den. It was located in a condemned building on the outskirts of Detroit. The drive there had been silent, but a tense atmosphere hung heavy in the air.

Nines, as you had taken to calling him, was not one for idle chit-chat and only spoke to anyone when it proved to be beneficial. While you assumed that was just a protocol woven into his programming, he displayed a level of haughtiness that seemed to be outside of those zeroes and ones.

He made you nervous, simply put; he seemed to take on some sort of fascination with you almost immediately. His gaze never strayed from you too often, he purposely got too close to you during your interactions, his touch lingering for just a second longer then necessary. When an inevitable flush crept up your neck, tinting your face a delicate pink, you could’ve sworn you saw a satisfied smirk adorn his face. You had fought against the worst depravity this city could possibly offer, yet this RK900 with a superiority complex had you perpetually on edge.

 _Maybe that’s part of his programming too_ , you thought as you let out a humorless chuckle. Nines glanced at you with those eyes you believed could freeze Hell over, and you blushed under his gaze. His LED blipped red, and just as quickly as it appeared, returned to blue- _again_. He informed you that the two of you had reached your destination and you acknowledged him with a stuttered thank you as he exited the car. Taking a few deep breaths you quickly followed suit and caught up with Nines, trotting alongside him.

The dilapidated house was all but abandoned, whoever was squatting there must’ve caught wind that you two were coming and left in a hurry. But when you’re in an unexpected rush you’re bound to leave something behind.

While Nines was analyzing the scene and scanning for possible traces of thirium, you went off on your own to search for a lead.

The foundation was rotting, long forgotten by the city to be demolished and thus remained standing much to nature’s chagrin. You proceeded with caution, making your way forward in hopes of finding promising evidence. It had slipped your mind to ask Nines to check the structural integrity of the building before splitting up; any chance you got to escape from him you eagerly welcomed.

A loose ceiling beam had collapsed, bringing it and surrounding debris crashing down dangerously close to you. You let out a surprised yelp, instinctively jumping back and immediately meeting with Nines' chest.  

“You should watch where you step,” he chided, his hands grasping your shoulders, “humans are so fragile, _teacup_.” The extra emphasis on this new pet-name had your heart thundering in your chest. His lips turned upward in a smirk as he no doubt noticed your dramatic change in heartbeat.

You looked back at him, perplexed by his hold on you and his newfound lack of formalities. The look in his eyes, one that regarded you in a way you had never seen before, had your breath hitching suddenly. It could almost be associated with hunger, desire, _need_ -emotions you never fathomed he could be capable of.

“T-teacup?” It was all you could muster as his hands slid down from your shoulders to your forearms, rubbing circles with his fingertips causing your skin to prickle at the sensation. He let out a low laugh as he gently turned you around, taking your chin in his hand.

“Yes, teacup,” he began. “While they are so very delicate and often small, I find them quite... _endearing_.” He brought his other hand up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “so pretty to look at, yet so easy to break,” he explained softly against the side of your neck, causing a heat to form in the pit of your stomach as a finger rested right over your pulse.

A simple touch was enough to exude the power he held over you, and your second mistake came when you didn’t break from his hold. Instead you embraced it; the deer went to the wolf on her own volition.   

A sharp bite brought you back this time, meticulously placed at the juncture where your shoulder met your neck. You squirmed underneath Nines as he pulled his mouth away, tracing the bruise that was no doubt forming on your skin with the tip of his tongue. You struggled desperately against your confines that held your limbs in place.

A pointless endeavor, but Nines knew the extent of your tenacity and took pleasure in watching your attempts all the same. A hand found its way to your neck, slender fingers wrapping around it and applying enough pressure to cause your breaths to staccato.

His teeth nibbled your ear lobe before whispering, “I want _all_ of your attention. Focus.”

Despite the softness of his voice, it didn’t take away from the severity of his command. His hand was a vice around your throat that made your head light and your body tingle in the most pleasurable way.

A phrase that has slipped from your lips time and time again found its way out once more, “Yes sir,” you said between pants, arching your back as he traced a nipple idly. He hummed in satisfaction before giving the bud a sharp pinch, pulling a gasp from you at the heightened sensation.

You were desperate for more, for anything. Every touch, breath, kiss had your body singing and you prayed his generosity would continue.

But the only one who would answer those prayers was Nines himself; he wanted you on your knees, yes, but not for praying. He would have you fall to the floor begging before he even considered giving you what you wanted, what you absolutely craved.

This song and dance wasn’t new to you; your pride was lost long ago after countless times of falling prey to the hypnotic score he masterfully composed.   

“I don’t believe you are, teacup.” you felt him get off the bed and you held back your moan of protest-it would just fuel his motivation to continuously deny you. You tried to listen for any indication of what he was doing but with little success.

Nines was unpredictable, and the constant uncertainty of what he had in store for you made your blood burn. But everything he did was meticulously calculated, that much you knew, and he no doubt took advantage of his pre-constructing software that was intended for investigations. He resumed his place over you, and a sigh of content started to escape from your lips.

It quickly turned into a hitched breath as you felt the edge of a blade against the side of your neck, it’s cold bite making you still completely.

This-this was something new.

The unfamiliar sensation was met with a newfound realization of how truly in control Nines was. No one would ever be able to hold this much authority over you and he was more than aware of it. The way he could map out every single vein, dragging the knife’s point over them with precision, it was a warped sense of intimacy that had you reeling knowing only he could ever truly know you.

You were past the point of no return.

He continued his movements, trailing down your neck to your collarbone and even further downward. His touch was purposely featherlight, the knife barely making a scratch on your skin but that did little to placate your rapidly increasing heart rate.

The cool steel found its way to the delicate skin of your hips-by then you were already shuddering and shallow breaths escaped you incessantly. The sheer intensity of not having any indication of your surroundings was going to throw you over the precipice of insanity soon, and he knew all that and more with just one simple scan of your body. He let out an amused huff as he traced circles lazily over your thighs, painfully close to your throbbing core.

“You seem troubled, what could possibly be the matter,” he asked nonchalantly, placing his free hand over your waist and you nearly moaned at the contact.

Your thoughts were hazy, clouded over with a building lust, and you pathetically tried to sputter out a response but to no avail. His patience was waning-albeit it slowly-and he _graciously_ decided to reward you.

A slender finger found its way in between your legs and this time you couldn’t hold back a whimper for what could only be described as touch starved ecstasy. His deft fingers traced up and down your folds, his thumb resting on your clit with just enough pressure to make you wriggle beneath his touch.

“Perhaps this will placate your tension, teacup,” he murmured against your hip, his tongue tracing it as two fingertips lingered tantalizing close to your entrance. And your final push over the edge was when he wasted no time to delve into you up to the knuckle.

A cry of pure pleasure left your lips and you arched your back as high as your restraints would allow. Your limbs strained against their confines desperately as he continued his ministrations, setting a perfect rhythm that had you moaning his name over and over again like gospel. His thumb tracing tight, quick circles around your clit had you feeling as if Hellfire itself was raging in your center and the lust you felt was only intensified by their flames.

“Look at you,” he muttered, adding a third finger without missing a beat. His other hand had discarded the knife and gripped your hip with a bruising force as he continued to thrust into you, slowing his pace drastically.

You abandoned whatever little remained of your pride in that moment and _begged_ for him to speed up once more, hoping your promises of “being a good girl” would entice him.

“Look at you,” he repeated, his once quick pace switching to a deep, slow, _hard_ cadence. He played you like a violin, his fingers expertly knowing which notes to hit that would make you sing with a melodic trill. “One of Detroit’s finest detectives, reduced to a mewling mess.”

The comment wasn’t meant to be an offense to you, rather, he was commending himself on what he alone could do to you. This version of yourself that he could create and revel in-it was entirely his to own, to touch, to _fuck_. His predecessor prided himself on always accomplishing his mission, and to Nines, you were no exception to the claim.

He stilled within you, leaning in close enough that his lips brushed against yours. Barely a whisper, he demanded, “ _T_ _ell me what you want_.” And just like that the fog cleared; you could see the entrance to the wolf’s den within reach.

In perfect tandem you uttered your devotion back to him as you have done before-as you always do. “ _You._ ”

With one syllable, you would find yourself in rapture.

As soon as the response left you, Nines made quick work of your bindings, cutting you free and flipping you onto your stomach. Taking you by the hips, he sank himself into you and once again you felt whole, _complete._ With each thrust he pushed you deeper, deeper, and _deeper_ into pleasure’s embrace.

You welcomed it, succumbing completely to his unleashed passion that's only amplified as Nines pulled you back by your hair, exposing your unmarred neck to him. He continued to claim you, embellishing your skin with his bites that you would wear as a badge of honor.

With another yank on your hair, a sensation that teetered between pleasure and pain, he posed a question, “Whose are you?” He had heard the answer countless times, but your complete submission made him feel a sense of satisfaction that was above anything within his programming.

And again, you responded as he always accurately predicts you will.  

“Yours... _sir,_ ” you emphasized his title, yearning for him to come and release everything he had upon you. Your cravings were returned in kind as he briefly removed himself from you, only to place you on your back.

Without hesitation he positioned himself between you again, one of your legs splayed out straight while he hoisted the other over his shoulder. Nines found his rightful place inside you once more and drove into you with a force that left you short of breath and with a beautiful array of colors blooming within the abyss of your blindfold.

Just as soon as they appeared, they were replaced with faint lamplight and the dim, red glow from Nine’s LED. Your eyes quickly adapted to their newfound ambience and Nines tossed your blindfold aside, afterwords putting one hand on your calf and the other on your thigh to continue his merciless tempo.

”That’s right, you’re mine,” at this point, that was a statement of fact.

“You’re,” _thrust_ , “my,” _thrust_ , “teacup.”

That, however, was a belief that Nine’s had formed on his own-a deviation beyond predesignated code that forbade him from feelings such as connection. A flush of blue adorned his cheeks as he continued to lose himself within you, placing languid kisses to your inner calf.

“Y-yes,” was all you could say, broken and breathily, as the pressure in your core was reaching its breaking point, spreading through every inch of you.

You had completely surrendered yourself to the carnality of the wolf, sacrificing body and soul so both your desires could be satiated.

Sensing you were on the brink, Nines gave one more well calculated thrust that hit you perfectly, your orgasm surging through you like a rapid with your gluttony for pleasure fulfilled. You felt as if you were floating, a pleasant tingling sensation nipped at the tips of your fingers and toes as you gasped for air; you were once again reminded what continued to tempt the deer to the wolf.

As your shaking began to subside Nines released your leg, feeling heavier than iron as it fell to the bed with a gentle _thud_. You felt him lean over you, coming down to meet your lips in a chaste kiss; a soft gesture to commemorate yet another encounter and a promise of more to come.

He lingered for a second longer than usual before pulling back to look at you with those piercing eyes that consistently enamored you; behind them was a spell you weren’t sure you could ever break free from.

A realization came, and with that a weight that was too much of a burden to bear currently; it had taken root deep within your heart. The hold he had on you was developing into something you found yourself unable to say aloud, and perhaps you never could.

But as his eyes softened and he placed his palm to your cheek, you believed someday the deer could find the strength to tame the wolf.      

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thats pretty rad, congratulations. I hoped you enjoyed my trash and I'll catch you on the flippity flip. I'm currently in the middle of writing for Red Dead Redemption so if that peaks your interests, you can follow me on tumblr (victoodles)


End file.
